Problem: Rewrite ${(5^{5})^{-8}}$ in the form ${5^n}$.
Solution: ${ (5^{5})^{-8} = 5^{(5)(-8)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (5^{5})^{-8}} = 5^{-40}} $